


Türchen 67 - Die Matratze

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [66]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Eine Nacht, die die letzte Nacht eines frisch getrennten Paares sein soll, wird der Beginn einer neuen Zeitrechnung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für sehrgutpeter :D Ich fahre täglich über einen Feldweg und eines Tages lag daneben in der Wiese eine Matratze. Einfach so. Das war ein Zeichen und ich musste etwas daraus machen :D

**Wortzahl:** 3963  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

Kevin starrt die Matratze, die vor ihm auf dem Boden liegt, an. Sie sieht komisch aus, nackt irgendwie, ohne den Überzug. Und auch fehl am Platz – sie gehört auf einen Lattenrost, nicht einfach auf den Boden gepfeffert.

„Bereit?“

Basti teilt seine Gedanken offensichtlich nicht. Er steht am anderen Ende der Matratze, hat die Hände schon an ihrer Kante. Nun greift auch Kevin zu.

„Bereit.“

Gemeinsam heben sie die Matratze an und tragen sie quer durch das Haus nach unten auf die Straße. Dort parkt Bastis schon fast komplett beladenes Auto – die Matratze ist das letzte Teil, das noch fehlt.  
Sie wuchten sie auf die Kisten und Einzelteile, die sie zuvor eingeladen haben.

Zugegebenermaßen ist Kevin gerade echt froh über Bastis Auto. Klar, er hat sich immer darüber lustig gemacht, hat es als Familienkutsche bezeichnet, aber nun hat es einen deutlichen Vorteil gegenüber seinem eigenen Auto: Es passt alles mögliche hinein. Während er in seinem Auto gerade mal seine Sporttasche untergebracht hätte, war es ihm mit Bastis Auto möglich, den kompletten Umzug zu bewerkstelligen.  
Das ist die letzte Fuhre. Nur noch dieses Auto ausladen, dann ist der Umzug abgeschlossen.

Basti steigt auf der Fahrerseite ein, Kevin nimmt wie auf den bisherigen Fahrten auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Noch einmal blickt er nach hinten, blickt zur Matratze, die ihre Enden traurig hängen lässt.  
Sie haben ihre Besitztümer gerecht aufgeteilt, bis hin zu den Schlafmöglichkeiten. Kevin bekam das Bett, dessen Matratze eh mal ausgetauscht gehört, Basti muss sich mit der Schlafcouch begnügen. Wenn sie den Umzug verdaut haben, werden sie erst einmal die Möbelhäuser der Region unsicher machen und sich mit den fehlenden oder teilweise auch mit neuen Möbeln eindecken.  
Halt, Kevin wird das tun. Ob Basti das auch vorhat, weiß er nicht und nach dieser Fahrt kann es ihm auch egal sein.

Bald zehn Jahre... Zehn Jahre, die nun ihr Ende finden. Ein elftes Jahr wird es nicht geben.

Basti startet den Motor. Während er den Wagen zielsicher durch den Stadtverkehr von Leverkusen lenkt, fummelt er am Radio herum. Dann, als er einen Sender nach seinem Gusto gefunden hat, kehrt im Auto Stille ein – abgesehen von der leisen Musik natürlich.  
Unauffällig mustert Kevin Basti. Sein Blick gleitet über seine Hände, die etwas verkrampft auf dem Lenkrad liegen, über seine Arme – er hat seine Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt und kurz flammt die Erinnerung in Kevin auf, dass er das früher so verdammt attraktiv fand, dass er Basti alleine wegen diesem Anblick dazu gebracht hätte, sofort umzudrehen, um ihn ins Bett zu zerren.  
Gut, das würde heute schon alleine daran scheitern, dass sie nicht einmal mehr ein gemeinsames Bett haben.  
Sein Blick wandert weiter, nach oben, zu Bastis Gesicht. Angestrengt sieht er nach vorne und auch seine Kiefermuskeln wirken angespannt.

Und dann bestätigt Basti diesen Eindruck.

„Lass' uns durch die Gegend fahren. So wie früher. Nicht Autobahn, sondern irgendwelche Landstraßen... Das ist unsere letzte Fahrt und ich finde, da sollten wir nicht direkt nach Dortmund düsen.“

Kevin schluckt. Diese Aufforderung ist ein Sinnbild für ihren aktuellen Zustand – es ist einfach merkwürdig gerade.

Die Trennung war absolut in Ordnung. Eine einvernehmliche Trennung, wie sie im Bilderbuch steht. Sie haben gemerkt, dass sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen haben – es war deutlich, dass sie sich mal sehr geliebt haben, aber es fühlt sich an, als wäre diese Liebe aufgebraucht.  
Ihre Beziehung hatte keine Chance mehr und das haben sie beide erkannt. Ganz friedlich, ohne Drama.  
Es war nötig.

Nichtsdestotrotz fällt Kevin der Abschied schwer. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich nur die Nostalgie, er weiß es nicht. Aber Basti scheint es ähnlich zu gehen.  
Und deshalb muss er nicht lange über die Antwort nachdenken.

„Klar.“ 

Ein schwaches Lächeln breitet sich auf Bastis Gesicht aus. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit verlässt er die Strecke, auf der Kevin in den letzten Monaten täglich unterwegs war. Vormittags Richtung Dortmund, abends den gleichen Weg zurück, manchmal fuhr er sogar tagsüber nach Hause nach Leverkusen... Ein Gutes hat die Trennung auf jeden Fall: Die Pendelei ist endlich vorbei. Endlich wohnt er in Dortmund, in der Stadt, in der er auch spielt.

Wieder mustert Kevin seinen Ex-Freund. Geht diesmal noch einfacher – er konzentriert sich nun noch mehr auf den Verkehr. Reckt sich hin und wieder, um die Straßenschilder erkennen zu können, überlegt, wo er entlang fahren soll...  
Basti ist erwachsen geworden. Er hat nicht mehr viel mit dem kleinen Jungen zu tun, der neu in Kevins Klasse kam, auch nicht mehr mit dem Teenie, der nach ihrem ersten Kuss erst einmal so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie gebracht hat, bis sie beide festgestellt haben, dass sie das trotz aller Gegenargumente gerne wiederholen würden.  
Und irgendwie ist Basti ihm entwachsen. Er hat sein eigenes Leben, er macht sein eigenes Ding und Kevin passt einfach nicht mehr dazu. So wie andersherum auch.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich dann auseinander entwickeln, wenn sie endlich wieder zusammen wohnen.

Es ist nicht ganz so wie früher, als Basti den Wagen über die Landstraße steuert. Früher, wenn sie eine solche Tour gemacht haben, war es nicht ansatzweise so ruhig im Auto. Sie haben laute Musik gehört, haben sich über die Musik hinweg unterhalten, haben gelacht – und mussten alle paar Meter anhalten, um sich zu küssen.  
Nichts davon ist übrig. Im Radiosender, den sie beide nicht besonders mögen, aber als die am wenigsten nervende Alternative erachten, laufen gerade die Nachrichten und Kevin und Basti schweigen.  
Es ist höchste Zeit, dass die Fahrt vorbei ist. Auch wenn Kevin Bastis Beweggründe für den Umweg verstanden hat, ist ihm bewusst, dass das für sie beide ähnlich unangenehm ist.

Und dann überlegt er es sich doch anders. Basti gähnt immer wieder, er reibt sich mit dem Handballen über die Augen. Draußen ist es dunkel, schon lange – sie haben den Fehler gemacht und nicht alle ihre Besitztümer auf einmal aufgeteilt, sondern immer direkt beim Packen und bei der letzten Fuhre hat das etwas länger gedauert.  
Basti ist müde und auch als sein Ex-Freund kann Kevin es nicht zulassen, dass er sich heute noch auf den Rückweg nach Leverkusen macht. Er muss da auch gar nicht groß sein Veto einlegen, denkt Kevin – Basti war immer sehr verantwortungsvoll, was das anging, und wollte nie übermüdet Auto fahren.  
Was gibt es also für Alternativen zur direkten Heimfahrt? Basti könnte in seiner spärlich eingerichteten Wohnung übernachten. Sie müssten zumindest die Matratze aus dem Auto nach oben schleppen – aber gut, würde Basti noch am gleichen Abend zurück nach Leverkusen fahren, müssten sie das ganze Auto ausräumen – und sich diese teilen. Morgen dann das unangenehme Erwachen, „Willst du Frühstück? Ich habe genau das da, was du immer magst“, zu viel Wissen, zu viel Vertrauen für zwei, die kein Paar mehr sind.

Es gäbe noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Eine Möglichkeit, die gleichzeitig der letzte Abschied sein könnte. Das letzte Beisammensein, bevor Basti ihn und seine Möbel morgen Früh an seiner neuen Wohnung in Dortmund ablädt.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Matratze einfach irgendwo auf eine Wiese werfen und dort pennen?“

Basti hält an einer Ampel an, obwohl sie abgeschaltet ist. Sogar den Motor stellt er ab, bevor er sich zu ihm wendet – was Autofahren angeht, ist er wirklich verantwortungsvoll.

„Wir beide sollen in der Pampa übernachten?“

Keine ungläubige Nachfrage, das erkennt Kevin sofort. Basti ist neugierig, er möchte wissen, ob er das wirklich ernst meint.  
Verdammt, er kennt ihn echt zu gut. Es ist so komisch, jemanden, der ab morgen ein Fremder ist, so durchschauen, so verstehen zu können.

„Ja.“  
„Mh. Wenn du einen einsamen Fleck findest... Okay.“

An und für sich klingt seine Zusage fast schon begeistert – wäre da nicht seine Bedingung. Es ist eher schwer, hier, wo eine Stadt an die nächste grenzt, einen Ort zu finden, an dem sie einfach so, ohne gesehen zu werden, ihr Nachtlager errichten können. Aber es ist auch nicht unmöglich und deshalb fängt Kevin damit an, Basti auf immer kleinere Straßen zu lotsen.  
Endlich ist es nicht mehr ruhig im Auto. Selbst wenn es nur Anweisungen, wo Basti nun entlang fahren soll, sind, die die Stille durchbrechen – es fühlt sich endlich nicht mehr so unangenehm an.

Nach einer Weile haben sie es endlich geschafft. Kevin entdeckt eine Abzweigung, die nach Feldweg aussieht und tatsächlich fahren sie dort ein gutes Stück, ohne auf ein Haus zu stoßen. Hier ist der einsame Fleck, den sie gesucht haben.  
Es bedarf keiner großen Absprache. Basti steuert behutsam den Wagen in die Wiese und hält an, sie steigen aus, Kevin öffnet den Kofferraum und gemeinsam zerren sie die Matratze, die ja glücklicherweise ganz oben liegt, heraus. Sogar die Kiste, in die Kevin wahllos die letzten dünnen Decken, die auf Bastis Couch herumlagen, geworfen hat, finden sie.  
Gut, dass es noch verhältnismäßig warm ist. Viel helfen würden diese Decken sonst nicht.

„Du hast nicht zufällig noch andere Klamotten dabei?“

Nun steht Basti neben dem Auto, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er hofft darauf, dass Kevin die Frage bejaht, das sieht man ihm an. Aber Kevin muss ihn enttäuschen.

„Nee, nichts.“

Kurz blickt er an sich herunter. Was könnte unbequem werden? Letztendlich nur die Jeans, also öffnet er kurzerhand den Verschluss seiner Hose und strampelt sie nach unten. Dann setzt er sich auf die Matratze.  
Einen Moment lang bleibt Basti unschlüssig stehen. Er war nie ganz so freizügig wie Kevin, ihm fällt es vermutlich schwerer, sich vor seinem Ex auszuziehen. Doch nach einem Seufzen zieht auch er sich seine Jeans aus. Immerhin ist die Matratze so breit, dass er es schafft, sich neben Kevin zu legen, ohne ihn zu berühren.

Auch Kevin lässt sich jetzt auf den Rücken sinken und schweigend sehen sie in den Nachthimmel. Der Himmel ist erstaunlich klar, über ihnen breiten sich unendlich viele Sterne aus und mit einem anderen Mann wäre das vermutlich richtig romantisch. Wenn man eben nicht mit dem Ex hier liegen würde...  
Und jetzt? Sollen sie beide stundenlang nach oben starren? Soll er sich zur Seite drehen und versuchen zu schlafen? Oder sollen sie reden?  
Basti übernimmt die Entscheidung.

„Das mit uns hat erstaunlich lange gehalten.“

Ja, das ist wahr. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ihre Jugendliebe erst mit Mitte zwanzig zu Ende geht?   
Kevins Herz schmerzt ein bisschen bei dem Gedanken. Und wieder fragt er sich, warum es jetzt zu Ende sein muss – warum es mit ihnen einfach nicht mehr klappt. Denn irgendwie hat er sich, als er sich in Basti verguckt hat, schon ausgemalt, dass sie zusammen alt werden.  
Nein, heute Nacht ist kein Platz für negative Gedanken. Wenn sie ihre Beziehung Revue passieren lassen, dann bitte nicht zu tiefgründig.

„Hätte man mir gesagt, dass ich mit 25 mit dem dünnen Neuen in unserer Klasse zusammen sein werde...“

Den Schlag gegen seine Schulter ahnt er voraus, genauso wie Basti seinem Retournasenkneifer ausweichen kann.

„Als ob du damals besser ausgesehen hast. Ich weiß es noch ganz genau: Blonde Spitzen und tonnenweise Gel darin... Sah aber anders aus als heute. Und ich habe mir gedacht, dass du stinkreiche Eltern haben musst, die dir alles zahlen, weil du dir sonst nie und nimmer all das Haargel leisten könntest.“

Kevin dreht sich zur Seite, er muss jetzt Basti ansehen. Aber seine Stimme trügt nicht – er meint das tatsächlich ernst.

„Alter, das wusste ich gar nicht.“  
„Wäre ja auch ein bisschen scheiße gekommen, wenn ich dir das damals gesagt hätte. Ich hab's dann auch vergessen. Ist mir erst jetzt wieder eingefallen.“

So war das also... Dann hatte er ja Glück, dass Basti sich auf ihn eingelassen hat, obwohl er ihn für einen Schnösel hielt.  
Oder war das wirklich Glück?  
Momentan lautet seine Antwort ja. Auch wenn ihre Zeit vorbei ist, war sie gut – er bereut es nicht, mit Basti eine Beziehung gehabt zu haben. Wie das in ein paar Wochen aussieht, kann er jedoch natürlich nicht sagen.

Währenddessen packt Basti das nächste Thema aus.

„Kannst du dich noch an unsere Übernachtungen erinnern? Also, bevor wir ein Paar waren?“  
„Na klar. Die waren legendär.“

Vor allem diejenige, bei der er Basti geküsst hat.  
Dass er etwas anders tickt als seine Klassenkameraden, war Kevin recht bald klar. Ja, er war auch in ein, zwei Mädchen verliebt, aber als sich herausstellte, dass er sogar Chancen bei einem Mädchen hätte und die Sache konkreter wurde, kniff er. Irgendwie war das nicht das, was er wollte. Erst schob er es auf den Fußball – dass es in seinem Leben nun mal nur Fußball und nicht ganz so spaßige, aber notwendige Dinge gab. Aber dann wurde ihm langsam bewusst, dass er eben doch verstand, wie sich die anderen Jungs fühlten, wenn sie von ihren Mädchen schwärmten.  
Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er diese Gefühle bei Basti hatte.

Basti war seine erste große Liebe. Mit Basti hat er sich eine Zukunft ausgemalt, erst nur die nächsten Tage, dann die nächsten Wochen, Monate, Jahre. Und auch wenn ihm manche Gedanken und manche Aussichten am Anfang Angst gemacht haben, waren sie nie abstoßend.  
Und da Basti scheinbar ebenso wenig Interesse an Mädchen hatte wie er, zog Kevin seine Schlüsse. Die falschen, wie es sich herausstellte, als er Basti bei einer Übernachtung einfach küsste.

„Bis du mich geküsst hast.“

Ah, auch Basti hat an diese glorreiche Übernachtung zurückgedacht. Die Übernachtung, die erst danach aussah, als würde sie ihre Freundschaft gefährden, die aber den Stein ins Rollen brachte.  
Basti war nicht schwul. Er war einfach nur ein Spätzünder, aber dann kamen zum Glück doch noch die Gefühle für Kevin.

„Bist du jetzt eigentlich schwul?“

Kurz versucht Basti, mit den Schultern zu zucken, dann gibt er auf. Geht im Liegen nun mal nicht so leicht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, mich in eine Frau zu verlieben. Weiß nicht, ob es klappen würde. Aber jetzt will ich es auch erst einmal nicht herausfinden, jetzt gibt es Boris.“

Boris. Nur ein Wort reicht aus, damit Kevin überlegt, ob sie nicht doch noch das letzte Stück Fahrt hinter sich bringen sollten.  
Basti hat einen Neuen. Es ist noch nichts Festes, beteuert er, er hat ihn beim Feiern kennengelernt und jetzt haben sie Dates und kommen sich immer näher.  
Klar, jetzt, wo sie getrennt sind, kann jeder sein eigenes Leben leben, auch Basti. Und dazu gehört nun mal eine neue Beziehung. Nur weil sich bei ihm noch nichts ergeben hat, muss Kevin nicht auf Basti eifersüchtig sein. Irgendwie ist er es aber trotzdem. Fühlt sich halt einfach komisch an.

Nein, Boris ist okay. Basti hat so viel mit ihm mitgemacht in den letzten Jahren, da tut ihm etwas mehr Bodenständigkeit gut. Kevins ständige Wechsel waren nun mal echt schwierig – für sie beide, aber hauptsächlich für Basti, mit dem das eigentlich kaum etwas zu tun hatte, der aber trotzdem immer regelmäßig in seiner aktuellen Stadt war, selbst in Salzburg oder Fürth.  
Die erste Liebe hält nie. Dieser Gedanke tröstet Kevin mehr als die Erkenntnis, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, eine stabile Beziehung zu bieten. Nicht einmal in dieser Saison, wo er wieder bei Basti einzog.

Für eine Weile ist Kevin zu still. So still, dass es auch Basti auffällt.

„Stimmungskiller, mh?“

Kevin schluckt. Wie sagt er jetzt, was ihm durch den Kopf geht, wenn er 'Boris' hört, ohne dass er eifersüchtig klingt?

„Es ist ungewohnt. Früher gab es nur dich mit mir und mich mit dir und jetzt...“  
„Geht mir auch so.“

Obwohl er derjenige ist, der eine neue Beziehung in Aussicht hat? Mann, es tut echt gut, das zu hören – zu hören, dass er nicht der einzige ist, bei dem die Beziehung noch solche Nachwirkungen hat.  
Dann hört er Bastis Lachen. Erst ganz leise, doch es wird immer lauter.

„Mann, wir haben noch lauter Serien, die wir nicht zu Ende geschaut haben.“

Verdammt, stimmt. Aus allen möglichen Genres hatten sie Serien, die sie gemeinsam verfolgt haben, über die sie sogar tagsüber, wenn sie nicht vor der Glotze saßen, gesprochen haben.  
Wie wird es sein, sie ohne Basti fertig zu gucken? Bekommt er das überhaupt hin?

„Wir waren noch nicht mal fertig mit unserem letzten 'Herr der Ringe'-Marathon.“  
„Jetzt wirst du nie herausfinden, ob Frodo nicht doch den Ring für immer behält.“

Nun lacht auch Kevin. Auch wenn der Gedanke daran, dass er erst einmal viele Dinge nicht mehr tun kann, ohne dabei an seinen Ex-Freund zu denken, noch wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihm hängt.

„Ja, stimmt. Das habe ich mir bei den letzten zehn Malen nicht gemerkt.“  
„Zehn Mal? Also bitte, wir haben die Filme schon viel öfter gesehen.“  
„Und du erschrickst trotzdem jedes Mal, wenn Gollum auftaucht.“  
„Der ist ja auch schlimm!“

Sie sehen sich an und grinsen und verdammt, in diesem Moment versteht Kevin wieder, wie sie es so lange miteinander ausgehalten haben. Sie waren einfach eine Einheit.  
Doch der Moment der Zweisamkeit – der Verbundenheit – wird durch ein Handyklingeln unterbrochen. Basti runzelt die Stirn und tastet nach seinem Handy, das sich dem Anschein nach in seiner Hose befindet.  
Kevin erhascht einen kurzen Blick auf das Display. Boris ruft an. Boris will schon wieder alles zerstören.

Aber er schafft es nicht. Erst lehnt Basti den Anruf ab, dann schaltet er sein Handy aus.

Er hat Boris beiseite geschoben. Für Kevin. Weil im Moment nur sie beide zählen. Kein Boris, nur Basti und Kevin.  
Scheiße, das berührt ihn echt. Dafür, dass Boris vorher so blockiert hat...

Und dann tut er etwas, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er rutscht hinüber zu Basti und schlingt die Arme um ihn. Wenn sie schon eine letzte Nacht miteinander verbringen, dann bitte richtig – nicht wie zwei Fremde, die sich leider eine Matratze teilen müssen, sondern ein letztes Mal mit Bastis Nähe.  
Glücklicherweise sieht Basti das ähnlich. Er rutscht ein bisschen hin und her, dann erwidert er die Umarmung und lässt zu, dass Kevin den Kopf auf seiner Brust bettet.

Aber obwohl er echt zufrieden mit dieser Änderung ist, obwohl er sich so echt wohl fühlt, bildet sich in Kevins Kehle ein Kloß.  
Vielleicht ist es doch nicht ganz so einfach wie gedacht, auf Basti zu verzichten.

Geistesabwesend streichelt Basti seine Schulter. Sein Blick geht nach oben, zu den Sternen, das sieht Kevin von hier aus ganz gut. Und das Gefühl von seinen Fingern, die auf seiner Schulter herumtanzen... Er wird das ab morgen nicht mehr haben. Vielleicht irgendwann mit einem anderen Mann, aber dieser Gedanke ist gerade echt reizlos.

„Deine Oma hat nächste Woche Geburtstag, oder?“

Bastis Stimme ist leiser als zuvor – er klingt fast schon vorsichtig, so, als hätte er Angst, mit lauteren Worten die Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu ruinieren.

„Ja, am Mittwoch.“  
„Hast du schon ein Geschenk?“  
„Nee, hatte keine Idee.“

Kevin hat sich wirklich schon Gedanken zu einem Mitbringsel gemacht. Aber das Mitbringsel, das er eigentlich bräuchte, kann er schlecht mitbringen.  
Wenn er ohne Basti bei seiner Verwandtschaft aufkreuzt, fällt es gar nicht mehr auf, wenn er kein Geschenk dabei hat. Basti war fast schon ein Teil der Verwandtschaft und vor allem Kevins Oma hat ihn echt ins Herz geschlossen.  
Am liebsten würde er Basti darum bitten, ihn zu diesem Geburtstag zu begleiten, damit er sich diese unangenehme Situation erspart. Aber wie lange sollen sie das machen? Soll Basti ihn noch monate-, jahrelang begleiten, nur weil er es nicht übers Herz bringt, von ihrer Trennung zu erzählen?

„Mann, Kevin... Du kapierst aber auch gar nichts.“

Trotz der Belustigung in seiner Stimme streichelt Basti ihn weiter. Seine Berührungen bleiben sanft.

„Mh?“  
„Na, sie hat uns doch ein paar Mal von diesem Kochbuch erzählt, das sie unbedingt haben will. Sie hat sogar den Katalog, in dem sie es gefunden hat, offen herum liegen gelassen.“

Basti war immer für die Geschenke zuständig, das merkt man auch jetzt wieder. Er hat ein besseres Gespür für die Wünsche der anderen, kann sich auch besser eventuelle Hinweise merken.

Und dann ist alles plötzlich ganz einfach. Plötzlich sieht Kevin glasklar, plötzlich weiß er, was zu tun ist und wie er sein seelisches Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen kann.

Sie können nicht ohne einander. Er kann nicht ohne Basti und schätzungsweise kann Basti auch nicht ohne ihn. Ja, die letzte Zeit war schwierig, aber...  
Diese Nacht ist anders. Die Angst vor dem endgültigen Ende schwebt über ihnen und hat sie wieder zusammen getrieben und verdammt, es gibt keinen anderen Ort auf der Erde, an dem er jetzt lieber wäre. Basti kann es immer noch, Basti macht ihn immer noch glücklich, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so einfach geht wie früher, als Kevin über jedes Zeichen von Dankbarkeit froh war.  
Sie können sich nicht trennen. Sie sind unzertrennlich.

Kevins Hand krallt sich in Bastis T-Shirt, er würde am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Denn verdammt, gerade wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Basti immer noch liebt.  
Jetzt muss Basti nur das gleiche fühlen. Auf einmal fühlt er sich zurück katapultiert in ihre Anfangszeit, als er sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt hat und nicht wusste, wie es ihm geht.  
Allerdings hat er heute den Vorteil, dass er weiß, dass Basti ihn immerhin geliebt hat. Nur ob er es heute noch tut, weiß er nicht.

Die Gedanken drehen sich in seinem Kopf, er schafft es nicht, sie zu sortieren. Was soll er tun? Was soll er aus dieser Erkenntnis machen?  
Dann hat er eine Idee.

„Basti?“

Kevin rappelt sich etwas auf, damit er Basti besser ins Gesicht sehen kann. Umgehend richtet sich Bastis Blick auf ihn, er lächelt leicht.  
Scheiße, er kann einfach nicht ohne dieses Lächeln. Er kann nicht ohne diesen Mann, ohne seine Launen, seine Macken, seine schönen Seiten, sein – alles.

„Das ist jetzt kein Abschiedskuss.“

Mit diesen Worten beugt er sich über Basti. Und bevor er etwas erwidern kann, küsst er ihn einfach.

~*~*~

„Du bist jetzt angekommen, oder?“

Kurz runzelt Kevin die Stirn. Klar ist er angekommen, schon vor ein paar Stunden. Sonst würde er ja jetzt nicht im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Basti müsste das wissen, er hat ja mitgekriegt, wie er wieder nach Hause gekommen ist.  
Nach Hause... Plötzlich wird ihm klar, was Basti meint.

Sieben Wechsel in fünf Jahren. Mindestens drei Wechsel zu viel. Ständig neue Städte, neue Vereine – neue Herausforderungen für ihre Beziehung. Aber das wäre ja noch okay gewesen, sie haben all diese Herausforderungen gemeistert.  
Er war nicht sesshaft. Sein Zuhause war in Leverkusen, allerdings nur in dem Sinne, dass er dort dreizehn Jahre gespielt hat, bevor seine Odyssee losging. So dachte er noch bis vor ein paar Monaten.  
Heute sieht das anders aus. Heute ist Leverkusen wirklich seine Heimat. Er spielt wieder in Leverkusen, er wohnt wieder in Leverkusen, zusammen mit Basti, der die Personifikation von 'Zuhause' ist.

Die Nacht, die eigentlich die letzte Nacht mit seinem Ex sein sollte, wurde die erste Nacht einer neuen Zeitrechnung. In dieser Nacht haben sie nämlich gemerkt, dass sie ihre Beziehung viel zu früh abgeschrieben haben. Und als sie das geklärt hatten...  
Kevin hatte große Erwartungen an Dortmund. Top Verein, großer Name – er wollte dort durchstarten, dort groß werden, sich dort finden. Aber er konnte sich nicht dort finden, wenn er doch eigentlich in Leverkusen war. Das wurde ihm nach ihrer Versöhnung allmählich bewusst und im darauffolgenden Winter traf er die folgerichtige Entscheidung: Er wechselte mal wieder.  
Zum letzten Mal, hoffentlich. Denn er kehrte zurück nach Leverkusen – dorthin, wo er hingehört. Vorbei ist es mit dem unsteten Leben, es ist Zeit für Sesshaftigkeit.

Basti setzt sich neben ihm auf die Couch, Kevin drückt seine Beine so auseinander, dass er dazwischen rutschen kann. Sein Kopf kommt auf Bastis Brust zu liegen, ein paar Momente lang lauscht er nur seinem Herzschlag. Ruhig und gleichmäßig, ganz entspannt – so wie Basti allgemein. Es war nicht nur um Kevins Willen nötig, dass er zur Ruhe kam, sondern auch um seiner willen.

„Ja. Hier gehöre ich hin.“


End file.
